capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Servbot
Servbot (Kobun in Japan, literally "foster child") are a series of short, cutesy robot characters from the MegaMan Legends games. They are not a single character, but one of a group of 40 small, indestructible robots made by the air pirate Tron Bonne to do her bidding, who they love like a mother. Each Servbot has its own ability from cooking to cleaning to battle, and they do various chores on board the Bonne family airship the Gesellschaft. Despite their small size, they can be quite powerful fighters and are vital to the Bonnes success as pirates. Servbots also love to eat spaghetti, curry, and drink coffee. Although Tron built 40 Servbots, 41 of them exist, with the origin of the 41st Servbot being unknown to her. They first appear in MegaMan Legends as an enemy of sorts which Tron sends to rob banks and cause a general commotion. However, by MegaMan Legends 2, the Servbots begin to treat MegaMan more kindly (though still antagonistically), thanks in part to Tron's crush on MegaMan. Personality Servbots are similar in appearance to LEGO figures and are often referred to as "Lego People" for that reason. They also serve as the comic relief throughout the Legends series. During their adventures in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the Servbots don't seem to realize (or perhaps care) that they're stealing or doing anything wrong. Rather, they probably see their missions as just playing or simply doing anything they can to make Tron happy. In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, Servbot 40 becomes interested in interior design and talking about his feelings. The in-game description mentions that he is "learning that it's okay to be different." Ironically, in the Japanese version of this game, Servbot 40 is intensely perverted. With this in mind, many of his "innocent" activities (Reading a "style" magazine, investigating Tron's drawers, etc...) don't appear to be quite so innocent any more. They are unconditionally loyal and will gladly do anything for Tron, in contrast to the disloyal and double dealing Birdbots. List of Servbots In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, all Servbots are located in various parts of the Gesellschaft. Their names seem to be inspired by character traits. ]] Found in Headquarters * Reliable - the first one made, he has a strong sense of responsibility. * Normal - performs his assigned tasks competently. * Failure - a Servbot who has great expectations of himself. * Plain - jogs on the deck every morning (except when it's cold). * Achiever - has no special talents, but works hard to make up for it. Found in the Meeting Room * Serious - only asks that he be given a chance to prove himself. * Cool - this observant Servbot tries to act more mature than he is. He also manages to lose his contact lenses. * Diligent - a serious Servbot, he acts prim and proper all the time. * Relaxed - likes to draw, but is not a good designer; he enjoys paint-by-numbers. * Idealist - no good in battle but a master strategist, Idealist makes plans for Tron. Found in the Lab * Smart - works in development and in the field. He's a fighter and a scientist. * Hard-Headed - in charge of new tank development, he keeps a strict schedule. * Heroic - is in charge of weapons development and has a loud and aggressive personality. * Short-Temper - he works in weapons development and has a violent temper. * Coquettish - in charge of bottle development, Coquettish appears quiet but is radical. * Studious - in charge of armor development, he has a contemplative mind. Found in the Café * Gourmet - known for his appetite, he's always thinking about his next meal. * Strange - has the kind of personality where one never knows what he's thinking. * Slow - a slow Servbot who is trying to watch his weight. * Popular - a bumbling, hopeless Servbot, yet everyone loves him. * Romantic - a slightly odd Servbot who is always thinking about what to say next. Found in Storage * Quiet - a little irresponsible, he's kind and very talented with his hands. * Mature - a superb manager and organizer, he remembers everything he sees. * Happy - is an apprentice quartermaster who works hard every day and has ambition. Found in the Gym * Hurried - a sharpshooter, he's known by his nickname, "The Gunslinger". * Clumsy - a clumsy Servbot who always manages to avoid blame. * Rude - is a practical joker with a bit of an attitude. * Strict - a harsh trainer, he works hard at designing programs for everyone. Found in Tron's Room * Dedicated - not necessarily respected by his fellow Servbots, but he is hardworking. * Gentle - a thoughtful Servbot, he enjoys cleaning. * Nervous - he likes nothing more than making a melody that lingers in the heart. * Innocent - a young Servbot who is learning about being different. Found on the Deck * Optimist - an explorer at heart, he dreams of traveling around the world. * Hard-Working - he throws himself wholeheartedly into his work and has excellent concentration. * Clean - a consummate cleaner who takes pride in a spotless ship. Found in the Engine Room * Responsible - works in the Engine Room every day; it's hard work, but someone has to do it. * Honest - works in the Engine Room and likes a hot bath after work. * Attentive - a methodic Servbot who is well-organized, he saves all his receipts. Found in Other Rooms * Macho - respects and looks up to Teisel; sometimes he cries out in his sleep. Found in Teisel's Room. * Shy - a positive-thinking, quiet Servbot, Shy doesn't get angry much. Found in the Torture Room. Other Appearances * Servbots accompany Tron in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Namco x Capcom during several of her special moves, including her MvC2 super moves King Servbot and Lunch Rush. * A Servbot appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 as only a cute, useless joke character. However, because of his diminutive size, he is incredibly hard to hit, and some attacks will miss him completely. A good example is Venom's Venom Web and most of Abyss' second form's moves, which Servbot is immune to. As such, Servbot is considered the smallest unmodified character to ever appear in a fighting game. While he does the least damage in the game and has the lowest level of vitality, one of his Hyper Combos does considerable block damage. * In Maximo vs. Army of Zin, the head of a Servbot can be found as a platform to jump from in one of the later stages. * In the game Dead Rising, Frank West can enter a toy store featuring Servbots. The player can take plastic Servbot heads and place them on themselves, or put them on zombies. * Frank also has the Servbots on hand in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. * In the Mega Man Battle Network games, Lan's best friend, Mayl, has a Servbot doll in her room. * In Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, Jacques has a Servbot on the arm of his unlockable Special Costume. Gallery Image:MMLServbot.png|''MegaMan Legends'' Image:MML2Servbot.png|''MegaMan Legends 2'' Image:MoTBServbot.png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' Image:MarCap2ServbotB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:NamCapServbot.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:Oni3JacquesSpecialCostume.png|''Jacques''' Special Costume in Onimusha 3 Image:Frank&ServbotHead.png|''Frank West'' in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters